Finn x Huntress lewd
by Nuclear Pigeon One
Summary: Just some sexy time between Finn and Huntress.


The hero known as Finn beams joyfully behind a smirking Huntress Wizard, striking up a conversation with her idly as they both stroll casually towards the wood nymph's home. There was a simple reason why she was **leading** him instead of them walking side by side, especially since Finn already knew where she lived.

She wanted him to see her ass.

She grins as she rocks her hips before him, becoming a constantly shifting form of attraction as Finn's eyes remains locked onto her swaying butt. It took a bit of convincing from her, mainly constant flirting and rubbing sexually against him, but she was eventually able to persuade the human boy into agreeing to take their relationship to the next step. She grins as she sees her house before her, 'This is going to be Fun~!'

She bimbled through her vine door, a friendly warm orange glow from within the house silhouetting her form as she stops to look over her shoulder, giving him a teasing glance with a smile before continuing inside. Finn stands slacked jaw, staring after the woman. Then scrambles inside after her, pushing through the vine door in less than a second has he looks within her still item empty home. He finds her by her door, fiddling with a small knick knack he had got her long ago with a smile on her face, then she grins at him, using one hand to put the item down while the other to roll a finger as to say 'come get me'. All the while she slides backwards through more vines, wearing a mischievous yet seductive grin as the vines slide over her and she slinks into her room.

Finn blindingly continues to follow the woman into her lair with a small smile, only freezing before the vines to do a small gulp, swallowing his fear before pressing onwards. He puts both hands in front of himself and between the vines, then gently pushes them apart while walking forward. And comes face to face with Huntress Wizard.

She grabs him by the shoulders and yanked him into her room, surprising Finn as he yells in shock, his eyes wide. She grins and presses her plump green lips against his forcefully, sending out her tongue to push its way inside his mouth as she begins to fight with his tongue for dominance. Once the hero recovers from the shock of the combo against him, he closes his eyes as he leans into her, ordering his tongue to fight back as they playfully tease each other. Finn's hands move into action, both of them starting at her small shoulders, before sliding down her feminine form, feeling every bump that makes her curves.

His hands eventually reach her ass, the very same one she has just been teasing him with for the last fifteen minutes, and gropes it immediately. The green woman moans into Finn's mouth as she pushes her ass into his hands a little, inversely pushing her tits forward into his chest as they smush against him. The hero grins as he squeezes the massive orbs resting in his hand, feeling the warm fat surge around his fingers, allowing him to feel her flexing muscles beneath.

They were huge, each hand failing pathetically to contain their respective cheek as they continue to feel up the spheres, playing with them before the main event later. He gets a solid handful of the ass, then parts them, spreading Huntress's cute tiny asshole hidden behind her clothes, sending a small amount of pleasure to tingle up her spine. He continues his massage of her arse, constantly squeezing, pulling, slapping the jiggly orbs, triggering the nymph to moan into his mouth as she starts to give into the pleasure.

Her pussy hidden under two layers of clothes starts to dribble juices of excitement, heating up and releasing a musky smell as her cheeks get played with by her boyfriend. A wet patch eventually starts to form in her clothes, and she can't help but wiggle her hips a little, especially when Finn's hands rise upwards to the top of her trousers, then down into them. His hands grabs her green ass with no buffer, confusing Finn for a second as he pulls away with a small grin, "You wearing a thong, aren't you?"

She giggles with a huge blush, pushing her butt into him still groping hands, "Yeah~ I thought why not. You like it?" One of her hands drops from his shoulder, dropping to his crotch and grabbing a handful of his already stone hard cock, making him jump and moan a little in pleasure,

"Mmm definitely!" She smirks, pushing her tits against him and grinding against him a little, making him feel her funbags spread out onto his chest as a very warm, very soft pressure.

"What about my ass? You like that?" He grins, kissing her once more as she moans into him, allowing him to squeeze her massive orbs in his hands, before spreading them again, stretching the cheeks wide before letting go, letting them clap together beneath her clothes.

He pulls his mouth off her, grinning, "Yep!" He then very slightly pops his leg out, barely anything, but it was just enough to create an angle to make the limb stick out. He pulls on her ass, pulling her lower half towards him, or more accurately, her now moist pussy onto his propped out leg. She rests her cunt onto his limb, making her sigh in pleasure a little, closing her eyes as she wiggles her body a little, giving an experimental grind against his leg. With a large surge of pleasure shooting through her body, she speeds up a little, beginning to sweat as her crotch rapidly begins to dampen.

"And what do plan to do me then?"

"Bend you over and fuck on you on your bed." She moans, not expecting an answer so quickly, and speeds up her grinding, her femcum leaking through her clothes and smearing against Finn's legs, not that he cares. He was more focused on the large tits in front of him, swaying a little as momentum from her self pleasure jiggles them. His hands slide free from her large green ass, and instead now grope at her large funbags, squeezing the soft orbs in his hands just like he did with her ass.

"Keep going…" She moans, resting both hands onto his shoulders again for support as she rubs herself on him. He was more than happy to comply, squeezing and squishing the tits in the palms of his hands, before then moving his fingers up to the crossing straps that kept her top sealed up and firmly around her body. He takes a curious glance at her panting face, sweat forming on it,

"Want me to continue?" She flicks her gaze at him, staring with half lidded eyes,

"I told you to keep ggoin~" He hastily undoes the straps to her top, letting it slowly pop open and relax on her form, causing her to sigh as she feels some heat escape off her. Finn pulls back a little after untying the final strap, appreciating the sight of her feminine form as she grinds her hot dripping pussy on him, her top hanging loosely on her, teasing what was hidden just beneath.

He finally pushes himself forward and grabs her top, then pulls it up and off her slowly, doing a gradual reveal to himself of her beautiful body. She halts her grind as she lifts her arms up for ease of stripping, yet loses her grin when the lifted shirt cover her head, 'What if he doesn't like me? What if I'm not hot?' She worries, silently and patiently waiting for Finn verdict. He himself stares at her toned, scarred belly flexing as she pants in anticipation, the hero's eyes definitely appreciating the athletic woman's body, how the curve accents her hips and bust nicely.

But then the shirt rises to the edge of her tits, and his eyes immediately snap to the hidden orbs, awaiting the grand reveal. He desperately yanks it up above them, allowing her green boobs to spring free and jiggle before Finn, who stares at them with a grin while Huntress finishes in getting her top off her completely. She escapes it finally and lobs it in a corner of her room, before nervously looking at Finn. Despite all her previous bravado, actually being naked before Finn did make the woman a tad nervous, and it showed as she stared at him with a blush, "A-and what about my tits? What do you think of them?"

Finn's eyes snap up to her worried expression, and grins as his hands grabs them, making her jolt in pleasure a little as his palm rubs directly on her nipples, "They look amazing babe." She sighs in relief, then pleasure as Finn starts going at her free boobs, squeezing the large soft orbs playfully as he grins. She starts her grinding once more, making sure not to disturb Finn's work of pleasuring her tits as he gropes the funbags.

Then his fingers move, going to instead pinch her rock hard nipples, making Huntress moan in pleasure as she feels her pleasure buttons be pressed. Finn grins at her reaction, and continues his work, rolling the dark green nubs in between his digits as she fidgets in pleasure, making her pussy smear more juices onto his leg. He eventually halts with a grin to let her recover, staring at the panting girls face to wait for her to look back at the hero.

She eventually locks eyes with him, and Finn grins as he leans forward while staring her directly in the eyes, mouth opening as he heads straight towards her right nipple. His warm moist mouth envelopes her nipple, making her moan in pleasure as she feels him gently suck on the milk dispenser. He grins and speeds up his sucking, using his left hand to fondle her other tit while his right hand drifts south, sliding down her body until reaching her trousers once more, only this time the front. His hands wiggles inside her clothes again, and then underneath her thong as well, slowly sliding towards her awaiting pussy.

Huntress moans and spreads her legs wide, "Yes… *moan* touch me…" His fingers reach her clit, then brushes against it, making the nymph shiver in pleasure and lift herself up a little, letting the hero have full access to her lower lips. He immediately takes advantage of that, and orders his fingers to rub against her soaking cunt, feeling the hot sticky juices immediately cover his brave digits as warmth radiates from her honey pot. He grins as he rubs her dripping pussy with his fingers, just doing simple circles outside on her lips as a tease, yet that's all she needs to start grinding against them.

As wet slicks fill the air from his soaked fingers massaging Huntress's pussy, his tongue still did laps at her perky nipples that rested inside his mouth. He smirks as he flicks his gaze up to her face, finding her a panting mess under all the stimulation she was forced to endure. He focuses back on sucking her tits, flicking her nipple with his tongue, making Huntress moan and press her boobs even further against him. She wiggles as she feels her sensitive knob inside his warm mouth, his hot tongue poking and grinding against it in a barrage of pleasure.

Eventually she forces herself back away from the hero with a disappointed sigh, her now wet nipple yearning with a hunger to be returned back to his mouth. Yet she keeps her pussy resting on his wiggling fingers, triggering her coo in pleasure a little as she feels them slide inside. "How about we move this along a little Finn?" She teases with a massive blushing grin, hands sliding back down to his rock hard dick hidden in his shorts.

Finn blushes but nods with a small flinch of pleasure, getting a jolt of ecstasy from her hands. She beams, slowly sliding off his juice covered leg as his hand slips free of her drooling pussy, the digits smearing some femcum across her crotch in the process. Huntress doesn't care as she drops to her knees, grinning at Finn's crotch in level with her face, his dick hidden just behind some pesky clothes. She immediately sets into unwrapping her toy, grabbing the top of his shorts and hooking her fingers around his underwear beneath, before then yanking both down in a single smooth movement.

His cock springs free, bouncing out in front of her face in joyful happiness, glad to be saved from its prison while its master idly kicks off his clothes, more focused on Huntress reaction. Huntress stares with a massive blush at the throbbing cock before her, the tip of his rod leaking small pearls of pre-cum. Those combined with the sheer size of the huge dick before her makes her salivate a little in anticipation, her pussy meanwhile becoming even wetter. Finn rubs his neck in slight nervousness, "So… is it small-"

She sticks her tongue and starts at the base of his cock just above his balls, sliding her tongue up his thick throbbing rod while her eyes locked onto his own. Finn moans, leg buckling a little under the pleasure as he feels her hot tongue grinding up his sensitive meat, covering the underneath in a thick layer of her spit. She eventually reaches his pulsing dick head, and with a flick of her tongue laps up the tasty pre-cum leaking out of the tower, making Finn moan as she brings her tongue back inside. She moans at the flavour, savouring it inside her mouth for a few moments as she stares at the cock before her.

Finn groans as echoes of pleasure bounce around his body, making him close his eyes as his mind processes the feeling of the lick. He sighs in release, and opens his eyes to find Huntress's face slightly obscured by his twitching dong, yet her eyes were locked onto it with an excited grin. "So-"

She pushes him backwards, making Finn yelp in slight shock as he tumbles backwards before tripping on a large object. The object in question turns out to be her bed, what he landed softly on, before lifting himself to a sit, his dick throbbing in anticipation. He stares wide eyed at Huntress as she approaches him with a seductive smile, rocking her hips as her free breasts jiggle, the nymph strolling right up to him and towering over him, before slowly lowering herself.

The hero's gaze never breaks off her as she gets onto her knees before him, and he spreads his legs open eagerly in anticipation, making her smirk. She leans forward as her hands reaches out for his lonely pulsing rod, grasping the thick rod, "Pretty hot actually… soft yet hard." She says curiously, taking a moment to feel a dick properly for the first time in her life, before she shakes her head and presses on.

She tugs on his cock, slowly beginning to rub it pleasurably as her mouth slowly approaches it once more, her warm breathe washing over it, causing Finn to moan and slouch in pleasure. She grins and locks eyes with him, then takes a hand off the bottom of his pulsing dick to create room for her mouth, what she plants onto his thick meat. She kisses his rod as she stares him directly in the eyes while still jerking off the top half, making Finn groan in pleasure, his hips doing an instinctive little hump in response.

Huntress grins, and she starts slapping more kisses on his huge cock as she slowly climbs it, each one causing it to pulse in pleasure and more pre-cum to spill from the tip. Finn moans, having to use his hands to support himself as he pants a little, sweat beginning to form as his eyes remain locked on Huntress's, who continues to stare as she constantly kisses his cock. He bites his lip and leans back, "Fuck that feels good…" Huntress smirks, and she speeds up her pumping of his cock, causing wet slicks to fill the air as his more pre-cum dribbles down her hand, lubing it for faster rubs.

Finally the kisses end at the head of Finn's thick meat once more, and Huntress continues to stare into Finn's blue eyes as she kisses the tip of the spear. Sticky pre-cum attaches itself to Huntress plump green lips as they envelope the head of his cock, Finn wincing in pleasure as he wears a massive grin. Then, with eye contact still maintained, she takes his head inside her mouth. Finn moans loudly, toes curling in pleasure as a warmth envelopes his dickhead, sending massive spikes of pleasure rocketing through out his body. Huntress grins around the meat filling her mouth at her partner's reaction, taking it as a good sign as she bops her head a little, giving Finn no chance to adapt.

The hero closes his eyes, finally breaking eye contact as he groans, "Ah, that feels -*Mnth*- fucking amazing!" Huntress suckles a little on the cock in her mouth in response, her tongue swishing at his urethra as pre-cum leaks out, making her murmur at its sweet yet bitter aftertaste. She opens her mouth wider and removes her hand, and pushes her head half way down his rod, moaning loudly as he fills her mouth completely, knocking at the entrance of her throat. She pulls back up, leaving a trail of spit on his throbbing cock as he moans loudly, then back down as she grinds her tongue against his erection enveloped inside the hot confines of her mouth.

Huntress drifts her right hand away from Finn's dick, sliding it down between her legs, what she then spreads wide, her hand **feeling** the warmth that radiates away from her excited pussy. Her hand slides into her clothes, snaking down to her soaking lips and prying the wet panties off them, making her wiggle her ass in pleasure. Green fingers expertly toy at the entrance to her oven, making the nymph moan onto Finn's cock what triggers him to shiver in pleasure. Seeing him start to fall to her touch only turns her on even more, and she moves onto poking inside her tight wet tunnel.

Finn groans as a hand leaves the bed he was resting on, instead moving it atop Huntress's head who looks up cutely at the hero's eyes in curiosity. He moans in pleasure: the warm spit smearing all across his rod, the tightness of her hot mouth gliding over his most sensitive part, the smell of primal sweat and musk filling the air, the sounds of her lewdly slurping on his cock… all of it was just overwhelming Finn's senses as his world becomes blinding bliss.

Huntress bops her heads a few more times, letting his large rod ram against her throat a few times before she finally pulls off. She takes a deep breath as Finn sighs in pleasure, his cock throbbing and twitching before her while being covered in her clear, bubbly spit. She stands up tall with a grin, hands still in thong as she continues to rub at her drooling cunt, Finn's eyes immediately snapping to the wet patch in her clothes. She beams as her hand leaves her coochie to instead grip the sides of her clothes, and slowly and teasingly pulling them down while keeping her eyes locked onto Finn.

The hero stares intensely as he watches her strip the last of her clothes, watching the slim fabric glide off her as it gradually reveals everything to him: The womanly curve of her large hips, the black thong she was wearing, the drooling pussy just barely hidden, her thighs, and finally everything. The drop off her legs, and she exaggeratedly lifts them out of the clothes, making sure to show off her lower half shifting and moving, how her thighs rise to hide her cunt from view in a teasing manner. Then she stands before him with a massive blush, tits bare and pussy just barely hidden from his view, "You know Finn… I'm glad you're my first time… and I can't wait for that bit…" She reaches up and grabs her mask, pulling it off completely and dropping it to the floor to reveal her blushing face in all its glory, "... But first, I need warming up~"

She grabs her thong, and slowly starts to pull it down. Despite it downward movement, the bit covering her pussy stuck to the lips for an extra second, glued onto it by her juices. Huntress simply bites her lip as she slowly peels it off her cunt, watching a line of femcum still connect the two before snapping completely. She lets go off her thong and lets it drop to her ankles loosely, what she then slips smoothly from as she steps towards Finn. His eyes were still locked on her pussy for a few seconds, watching juices quite literally dribble out as a show of her anticipation, but he then looks up to her face, finding the seductive smile on it much hotter. She raises her hands to his shoulders, and gently pushes him onto his back as she climbs atop him. He does not fight back.

He lays down, staring up into her beautiful eyes as they glow from magic in the nightlight, and they both grin, falling into a small laughter fit at the ridiculous thing they're about to do. They recover their breath with grins, then beam at each other as they leaned together, pushing their lips together as they make out. Loud moans fill the room as their tongues wrestle with each other, fighting for dominance in a battle hidden by their lips, all the while their hands drift to Finn's clothes. They both start on stripping the hero, pulling his shirt off first in an act that only momentarily halts their makeout, as once gone they immediately return to making out. As they kiss Finn's hands drift up to his head, and grabs the hat that has been covering it for years… and slowly starts to pull it off.

His hair flops free, and he chucks his hat away with the rest of the clothes strung around the room, triggering the couple to separate and stare at each other. They were both now completely naked, on a bed, in the dark, with their sexes raging with anticipation. They blush in embarrassment, and take a silent second in preparation, before Huntress gently presses her lips against Finn once more, though this time the make out was a lot calmer, more passionate than its predecessor. Huntress's pussy dribbles in preparation for its fun, dripping warm sticky juices onto Finn's long throbbing cock, that jolts with every splat against its still spit covered form.

Finn's hands rise up to her ass, and grabs a handful of the warm fat, feeling the large orbs surge around his fingers as he squeezes her once more, then pulls on her ass to the left. She breaks the kiss silently, and follows his command, spinning around atop him until her head rested above his slime covered cock, and her moist cunt loomed above his face. She slowly lowers herself completely, bringing her entire body to rest against him as her soaking cunt rapidly approaches his eager mouth. He opens his jaw and pokes out his tongue before her cute green coochie had even arrived, and gets to experience the shear heat her pussy was letting off as a result of her getting all hot and bothered.

Her cunt rests against his mouth, and he immediately digs in, lapping up at her pussy as juices leak out and soak his mouth. Huntress moans as her hips wiggle a little in pleasure, before she recovers and remains still, focusing on the extreme pleasure of Finn's thick tongue licking her drooling cunt. She bites her lip as she rests her privates on him completely, before looking forward with a slight loss of breath, staring at the hero's cock still yearning for attention.

She grasps it and lifts it a little, lightly jerking him off as she feels it throb in her hand before she swallows her nerves, and opens wide as she puts the rod in her mouth. His hips bucked a little in pleasure, but she ignores it as she wrapped both hands around his thighs for leverage, and slowly pulls herself down onto his dick. Finn groans happily into her cunt, sending pleasurable vibrations throughout her body as she presses his rod against the back of her throat. She takes a second to prepare herself, bobbing her head a little as some more pre-cum seeps into her mouth, before she pushes her head even further down. His large rod presses against the entrance of her throat, and she relaxes it, allowing it to dive inside.

Finn's eyes widen as his cock gets enveloped in her tight, warm wet throat, and takes a moment to listen to Huntress moaning on his dick, slowly moving her head a little. She keeps it up for a few seconds, before she quickly pulled herself off with a gasp, coughing a little as a line of spit connects her to the twitching pole, desperate for more attention. After a few seconds of recovery, she happily gives it, grinning as she lowers her mouth onto it once more, covering it in her soft warm confines once more as she sucks it.

Finn shivers as he listens to the wet slurps she does on his rod, before he focuses on her green cunt before him once more. He makes his tongue thin and small, then teasingly do some laps around her lips, get some foreplay in. His reward was her lowering her drooling pussy directly onto his mouth and firmly pushing against it, making him chuckle, 'Could of just asked!' Then he remembers she was busy sucking his cock. He makes his tongue thick and wide, then does sweeps at her cunt, pressing inside the tight snatch as he grabs her ass and pulls her firmly against his face.

He tastes the tang of her juices as he laps at them up, gulping it down as he does his best to pleasure his horny huntress. Every lick he gives makes her perfect pussy tighten, clamping down on his exploring tongue, 'Man she is tight!' Then one of his licks suddenly makes her moan on his huge dick, and her pussy tightened even more so than usual, making Finn grin, 'Found a sensitive spot~' He laps at it a few more times to check, and Huntress quickly becomes even sweater, eagerly lowering herself onto his cock even faster as a reward for him. He grins and takes his tongue out, then peckers his lips as he kisses her clit, making Huntress jolt in pleasure as she groans while humping Finn's face a little. He takes her little fun button into his mouth, then starts flicking at it with his tongue, making her wiggle and coo as she wiggles her hips atop him.

Then he releases it and returns to licking back inside her beautiful coochie, digging deep as he does massive swoops that laps up juices of her excitement. He rotates between eating her out and playing with her clit, triggering her to quiver atop him as she starts truly leaking juices. They cover his mouth as she soaks his face, yet he only presses deeper, deliberately moaning to create vibrations that make Huntress's eyes roll up as she presses his cock deep into her throat.

Her pussy quivers under Finn's tongue, and she feels an orgasm growing in her, causing her to release a muffled moan, still busy on sucking on Finn. She pushes her head down and forces his cock into her throat once more, causing a noticeably large bulge to appear as her eyes roll up. She gulps on his dick as it fills her gullet, feeling it throb as pleasure fills Finn's form, his hands shooting from her ass to the back of her leafy head and pushing a little. She lets him, allowing him to push her down to his hilt as her lips kiss his base, her nose pressed against his balls as she takes a big whiff, causing Finn to groan at an overload of pleasure.

Then air calls out to her, and she struggles on his cock, alerting him as he removes his hands, allowing her to yank her head free off his cock. She pants heavily, sweat covering her as she stares at his throbbing erection, her spit smearing every inch of it and she has to resist the urge to simply put it back into her mouth. But she looks over her shoulder while still breathing heavily, watching Finn eat her pussy with wet schlicks and moans, making her shiver in pleasure as she flexes her cunt on his tongue. She grins as she raises her hips, pulling them off Finn's face as his eyes snap open to watch her wet lips leave him longingly, before he then shift to gaze at her face.

She resists the urge to giggle as she notices with a blush the wet patch made from her juices surrounding his mouth, what he then laps up. She smiles at him, "It's time, give me a second." He nods as she climbs off him and turned to face him, standing before the bed in her beautiful, naked form as she raises her hand that glow with dark green magic. She silently mouthed some words of enchantment, then presses her glowing hands against her chest, causing waves energy to cover her form for a few seconds, yet she doesn't panic. Then the magic fades calmly, and she opens her eyes, "Protection spell, I can't get pregnant." She informs Finn, who nods in understanding. Huntress then sighs, "I'm ready, let's do this."

She strolls forward towards Finn while keeping her eyes locked onto his, and he closes his legs. She grins and climbs atop the bed, only slightly nervous, 'If something goes wrong, Finn is right here with me, he would never intentionally hurt me.' She crawls over him, her legs on either side of his as she brings herself completely in line with him, their faces inches apart. They give each other a quick loving kiss, before Huntress leans back to sit on his crotch, her hot wet pussy resting on his warm throbbing cock. Their breaths quicken and she shifts, going onto her knees completely as she raises her cunt up, then reach down to grasp Finn dick, lifting it up to aim at her entrance. She lowers herself a centimetre, resting her lips completely on the tip of his rod as some femcum dribbles out, drooling down Finn's meat.

She snaps her eyes to him, and he stares into hers, "Go as slow as you want." She nods, then focuses on the act they were about to do. She feels hit head resting against her sensitive pussy, and bites her lip as she wiggles her hips a little, rocking the cock against her. Her cunt gets excited at the slight rubbing, and dribbles some more juices out as lubricant, letting it smear against the tall rod as both she and Finn sigh in pleasure.

Then the nymph bites her lip, holds Finn's dick firmly up against her lips, and begins to lower herself. The tip of his spear pokes at her entrance, then pushes its way inside, spreading her lips as it delves inside. Both Finn and Huntress gasped at the feeling, the hero at how tight it was as it pretty much strangles his throbbing cock, and the nymph at how he fills her, his cock throbbing in her most sensitive spot.

She bites her lip and slowly lowers herself even more, slick sounds coming from the act as her soaking pussy devours Finn's spit lubed dick. She feels him slowly and utterly fill her, making her groan in pleasure. Until her body hits resistance. She grimaces, yet with a force of mind pushes her hips down further still. Pain flashes through her, causing her to grimace yet continue on with her task, 'I'm… hard meat!' Finally, her dribbling coochie can descend no further as her pussy lips gently rest at the base of his cock, the woman fully hilting Finn.

She groans a little in pain, and her eyes flash up to meet Finn's, finding them locked onto hers in worry. He reaches up and grabs her, then pulls her down into a hug, holding her against his chest, "Only move when you are ready."

She nods, and stays completely still, letting the flaming pain within her calm down as she relaxes into his caring gasp. It takes a few minutes of silence, but she eventually able to work up the confidence to continue as she pushes herself up off his chest, yet not fully as she stares into his face with a small smile, "Thanks babe."

"No problem, just start slow, for your sake." She nods and pushes herself tall, still sitting balls deep on Finn's cock as it gently pulses within her pussy, making her moan slightly in pleasure as fidgeting makes it rub her sensitive walls. Biting her lips, she leans forward and places her hands next to Finn's chest for support, and closes her eyes as she slowly lifts her hips. A symphony of lewd noises filled the air as slicks juices rub against each other, making the couple moan as new pleasure courses through their bodies.

Huntress pussy slowly grinds it's way up Finn's cock, until reaching the tip once more, where it hovers for a second, before Huntress then lowers herself once more. They both moan even louder as Finn fills her once more, nothing dramatic happening as they start slow, allowing Huntress to smoothly and calmly place her cunt against Finn's crotch once more. She grins, only feeling a small drop of pain that time, and quickly lifts up her pussy up again, reaching Finn's dickhead before slamming her hips back down experimentally.

Her butt slaps into his legs with a wet slap, making them both groan in pleasure, Huntress grinning, 'I'm ready, let's do this!' She begins pumping herself atop Finn cock, letting his throbbing dick constantly ram through her insides pleasurably, making her moan as she speeds up, quickly finding a comfortable speed.

She releases a cry of pleasure, flexing her sex chamber on Finn's member as he groans in lust, eyes locked on to between her spread legs, watching her cunt constantly envelope his dick. Plap plap plap plap plap their sweaty bodies meet constantly, making Huntress moan in pleasure as her body jiggles with every single slam of her hip. Finn's hands grab her waist as she rides his humongous cock, grinning as he helps guide her on filling her cunt with his rod. Her ass constantly slaps against his thighs and crotch, the large squishy orbs acting as cushioning as they wiggle with every impact.

Finn admires her sexy form as she rides him, her eyes closed as she endlessly moans in pleasure, her breathing heavy as her lower half constantly rises up and down. Her pussy was tight on his huge dick, and wet slurps and flurps echoed in her room as it pretty much sucks on him. He groans in pleasure, yet it was doing the exact same effect on Huntress as she enjoys the sound of her own penetration, her toes curling in pleasure as she pants. She focuses on the feeling of his rod rapidly entering and exiting her, and she screams in pleasure, speeding up her slams as her cunt flicks excess juices everywhere. The bed they were on creaks and groans as it is roughly shaken by the lovers acts, especially when Finn starts humping his hips up as well.

He times it with hers, and they quickly end up perfectly in sync to allow him to fuck her tight little coochie, filling the room with sounds of Huntress's penetration. Huntress grins as pleasure fills her entire form, "Fuck me Finn! *Ah!* Fuck me hard! *Moan*" He smirks as his hands tries to hold her hips still for a second, but she refuses to stop bouncing atop his huge dick, causing him to moan as he feels her tight walls stroke his cock nicely. Then he simply gives up on getting her to halt, and with his might flips them over, making her yelp in shock as she suddenly ends up on her back and Finn above her. She looks up at his sweat covered face, silently demanding an explanation for the sudden halt,

"You said you wanted me to fuck you~" He teases with a smirk, pulling his hip back slowly as his cock slowly slides free from her pussy, dripping with juices. "So I'm going to do just that!" He slams his crotch forward, a wet slap being created as his body collides with hers, making them both cry in pleasure as he hilts her once more. Huntress grins and wraps her legs around the back of him, holding him against her pussy as she flexes her cunt on him,

"Then do me hero!" He grins and pulls his cock back out, ignoring the legs wrapped around his ass as he fully slides free before slamming back in, then out, then in, then out as he begins to piston her. His crotch constantly slams against her thick thighs as he picks up speed, the wet slaps filling the room once more as he begins pounding her little pussy. His balls slap against her massive ass as they sting with building pleasure, sloshing the cum inside as it prepares to be shot out as Finn approaches an orgasm. Huntress was no different, and grins while drenched in sweat, watching his enormous cock piston in and out of her cunt in massive spikes of pleasure. She moans loudly and reaches up for Finn, wrapping her arms around his back and digging into his flesh, nearly drawing blood as she starts approaching an orgasm as well.

The hero doesn't care, closing his eyes as his humps start becoming erratic and loud claps of their bodies meeting rings out. Then his eyes widen, "I'm getting close!" He yells as he continues to pound her, his full balls stinging with pleasure as his crotch slaps against Huntress's clit, making her gasp,

"I know! *Moan* And me too!" Finn grunts as he slams into the nymph, both their bodies dripping in sweat as the hero rapidly speeds up his fucking. Huntress body jiggles at the impacts, her tongue hanging out her mouth as she pants heavily, moans accompanying every release of breath. Her tits bounce from the momentum and her ass jiggles every time Finn's hips slams into it, lewd wet slicks coming from her snatch as Finn's huge cock glides in and out, coated in her juices.

Then the nymph rapidly approaches her climax, eyes wide as she feels Finn's long dick pound her cunt, hitting hidden pleasure spots within her, "Yes, right there! I'm gonna cum! Yes yes YES!" Her pussy suddenly clamps down on Finn's rod as Huntress freezes up, releasing a loud long moan as she orgasms. The sudden tightness and seeing his girlfriend's pleased expression sends Finn over the edge as well, the hero biting his tongue as he slams his hips into her one final time. He feels her warm ass spreading across his crotch as his cock sprays a white, creamy load deep into Huntress's love tunnel.

They both remain completely still, their bodies twitching as they ride out their pleasure highs. Huntress can feel Finn's large dick pulse within her spasming pussy, juices leaking out of her. Finn's cum quickly fills her coochie, and spills out with her squirting orgasm, both of them splattering onto Huntress's bed, not that she cares. The soft walls of her pussy grip the hero's cock, squeezing out every ounce of his load it could get as it throbs and twitches within.

Eventually they sigh in satisfaction, and their bodies relaxes, promoting Finn to slowly and gently pulls his hip back. His long, soaked rod slowly grinds free in a movement that makes Huntress moan in pleasure, until his dick fully pops free, dripping with juices. The nymph groans a bit, enjoying the feeling of being stuffed with cum but also slight disappointment, missing the feeling of Finn's dick stretching her pussy. The hero's cum leaks a little from her snatch, the creampie pouring out from between her battered green lips. The nymph actually clenches her cunt, keeping as much of Finn's baby batter inside as possible as she revels in the feeling.

They both take a deep breath, then Huntress looks up at Finn as they lock eyes, the sweaty couple grinning stupidly as they lean together and kiss. They makeout for a few seconds, tongues wrestling with each other as they express their love, but quickly have to pull back, both of them too out of breath to continue. Finn flops over onto Huntress's bed, landing next to the nymph as they smirk. Huntress breathes heavily, closing her legs as rolls to face towards the hero, arms wrapping with his, "Thank you Finn…"

The hero smirks, leaning forward to kiss her again, giving the sweaty woman a quick peck on her lips, "No problem Huntress, and thank you as well." She smirks and shakes her head a little, before using the entwined arms to pull them together, before they both promptly close their eyes, the physical drain of their activities getting to them. They fall asleep in each other's grasp, pleased smiles on their faces as they drift off into a peaceful slumber together.

**Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you enjoy the gift**

**So first off, this is kinda what the sex scenes in Incrementum will look like, so if you got any opinions on it, let me know!**

**I actually had more planned, but unfortunately to make it be able to be pumped out on Christmas I had to cut some parts out. Sorry guys.**


End file.
